


Santa's Little Reindeer

by wolverhamptons



Category: One Direction
Genre: Bondage, Christmas, Gag, Holidays, Liam Payne - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Zayn Malik - Freeform, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:17:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolverhamptons/pseuds/wolverhamptons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Zayn have a kinky holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa's Little Reindeer

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on my wattpad account (@ziamtulips) so I didn't steal it because both these accounts belong to me :)

Zayn blushed as he looked into the mirror nailed onto the wall, taking in the full effect of his costume that Liam insisted he wore. He was just about to add on the final touch before he was snapped out of his thoughts. 

"Oh Zaynie, I'm waiting." Liam called, impatiently sitting on the bed, wanting the darker boy to hurry up.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Zayn muttered, grabbing the head piece from the counter next to the sink, placing it on top of his head, being careful of his quiff, not wanting to mess it up, even though he knew by the time Liam was done his hair was going to be an absolute mess.

Zayn sucked in a deep breath before pulling the bathroom door open and enter the conjoined master bedroom he and Liam shared. 

Liam smirked, standing up and pointing to the center of the room. "Go stand there so I can inspect you." 

Zayn obligated and made his way to the middle of the room, his cheeks blushing a bright cherry red from Liam's eyes taking in every inch of his costume and body. 

Liam smirked up himself, circling his lover, very pleased with his choice of costume. 

Zayn was dressed in furry brown boxers with a tail in the back. They were tight around his dick that was slightly protruding and they hugged his ass cheeks - making Liam get hard from the sight. He had red suspenders with bells attached to them which were connected to the front and back of his fluffy little butt. Finally, at the top of his head he had cute little reindeer antlers that you often see children wear at their Christmas pageants. 

"Oops, I forgot something." Liam gasped, rushing over towards the bedside drawer, digging through it until he found what he was searching for and rushed back to Zayn. He quickly place it the strap around the back of Zayn's head and placed the blinking red nose on Zayn's. "There we go!"

Zayn snorted, his eyes crossed slightly to look at his now blinking nose. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Shush." Liam said, smacking Zayn's bum playfully. "You look cute."

Zayn rolled his eyes, sticking his tongue out. 

"Now wait here, I'm going to get dressed myself." Liam said, making his way towards the bathroom Zayn once was in.

Zayn fidgeted slightly, gnawing on his lower lip in anticipation. What could Liam possible be getting dressed as? 

When Liam came back out of the restroom he was wearing his own pair of fuzzy boxers only his were made to look like a mini Santa suit. On top of his head a Santa hat which slightly crooked and Zayn couldn't tell if that was intentional or not, but it made his tummy feel all warm inside.

"I'm Santa and you're my little reindeer." Liam smirked. "Of course, I'm much more sexier than Santa. I'm more fit, wouldn't you say Rudolph?" 

"I- uhm, y-yeah." Zayn gulped, stumbling over his words before gaining his confidence. "Yeah, you are..."

"On the bed, Rudolph, and lay on your stomach." Liam ordered. 

Zayn did as he was told, letting out a a small whimper as his hard on touched the mattress. He loved when Liam took charge because that made things less awkward for Zayn being the little submissive he was.

Liam climbed onto the bed, straddling Zayn. "Open up your mouth." 

Zayn obeyed quickly, opening his mouth only to feel a tough rubber bit like a horse would have inserted in his mouth, making it so he couldn't fully close his mouth. ( a/n: for all you who don't know what a bit is, it's the bar typically metal but in Zaynie's case I've chosen to alter it that goes in the horses mouths when you ride them. If you still don't understand google it aha continue! )

"This isn't our typical gag we use, but I though this was much more suitable, don't you think?"

"Mmm." Zayn mumbled, unable to speak properly.

Liam grabbed the small leather whip from the back of his boxers before striking Zayn's back with it.

"M'ah!" He yelped, his cock become more stiff than it already was.

Liam ran his thumb across the welt that was beginning to form on the darker boy's back. "Shush, reindeer do not talk. Now, up, on your hands and knees."

Zayn got up all fours, feeling his tail on the back of his boxers being removed and leaving a small opening big enough for Liam's dick to fit through. Cold air hit his puckered up hole, causing him to shiver slightly. 

"I'm going ride you like the slutty little reindeer you are." Liam whispered in his ear, nipping at it with his teeth. "But first, I'm going to secure that naughty little cock of yours because he clearly doesn't understand the meaning of control yet."

Liam reached his hand down the front of Zayn's boxers, gripping the slightly leaking head, running his finger over the slit. Zayn let out a gurgled moan at the touch, trying to push his dick further into Liam's hand. 

"Naughty, naughty." Liam tsked, slipping the cockring around Zayn's dick. 

Zayn whimpered, shifting uncomfortably because his erection wouldn't have any relief until Liam decided so.

"There we go, strapped up all safe and tight." Liam chuckled moving back to Zayn's exposed hole, slipping a finger in and slightly making his finger crooked.

Zayn moaned loudly, pushing down on Liam's finger, wanting more of the other boy inside of him.

"You're making my finger fuck you, you eager little boy." Liam smirked and added another finger, moving them in scissoring motions for a bit. "Go on, fuck your tight ass on daddy's fingers."

Zayn quickly sunk down on Liam's fingers, before lifting himself back off them and repeating this over and over for a few moments before Liam decided that was enough.

Liam took off his boxers, revealing his massive 11 inch cock and pressed his head against Zayn's hole. Zayn tried to slip down on it but Liam smacked his ass harshly. "I'm in charge here, you little cock slut, Rudolph." He said sternly, gripping the reigns that were attached to the gag.

Zayn whimpered, just wanting Liam inside him already, every awaiting second felt like hours to him.

Without warning Liam pounded into Zayn, pulling back on the reigns causing Zayn to both gasp and gag. Zayn clenched around Liam's cock, his own aching and wanting to cum already.

Liam let out a moan, pounding into Zayn harder, the sound of their skin smacking against each other's filled the room. "You're so tight, you little slut."

Zayn moaned loudly, allowing himself to be fucked from behind like some type of animal, particularly a reindeer if you want to be specific.

Liam pulled harder on the reigns, causing Zayn's head to jerk back slightly. "Come on Rudolph, neigh like the slutty little reindeer you are." After a few moments of silence, besides Zayn's moaning, Liam pulled roughly on the reigns. "Do as you're told!"

Zayn started to let out gurgled neighs, or so he thought, as Liam continued to pound into his prostate, causing a loud and needy moan escape Zayn's mouth.

\---

An hour later, Zayn was struggling to stay up on all fours, wanting to rip the cockring off and release, but he knew he couldn't because Liam would be pissed. So he stayed up on shaky arms while Liam continued to fuck him mercilessly. 

"I'm going to fill your pretty little hole up and then I'll help you with your little problem." Liam said, a smirk evident on his face just by the tone of his voice. Zayn nodded eagerly, mumbling against the gag in rushed breaths.

Liam thrusted a few more times before he cummed, filling Zayn up to the brim, some leaking out around his cock and sliding down Zayn's ass cheeks.

Liam pulled out, flipping Zayn over onto his back and pulled the cockring off of Zayn's now purple, pulsing cock. With a slight flick of the wrist Zayn was shooting white ribbons onto Liam's hand and his own chest.


End file.
